marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wong (Earth-96173)
| Last = | HistoryText = Wong, an Asian wizard, was instructed by Thomas Lindmer, the Sorcerer Supreme. Wong felt a great deal of respect for his teacher and called him Master. Wong was also Lindmer's friend and confident, and he know that Lindmer was a sorcerer several centuries old. Eventually, Wong left Lindmer's Mansion but remained in good terms with him. At some later point, Lindmer called Wong asking for his help. When Wong arrived, Lindmer explained the startling discovery he had made: The evil sorceress Morgan le Fay, trapped within a different dimension, had overcame her exile and would travel to Earth for three days in a three-day quest involving Lindmer's assassination. Lindmer asked Wong to find a man with potential for sorcery, Stephen Strange, who already had the symbol of light with himself, because Lindmer intended to initiate Strange in the arts of magic - but Wong was not to approach Strange directly at this point. Meanwhile, Lindmer would approach and challenge le Fay. Lindmer's mansion had a spell preventing le Fay from entering directly. Wong found that Strange was a resident doctor in the psychiatric department of the East Side Hospital, and saw Strange in person. At that point, Wong's magic-based perception revealed that Lindmer was in danger, so Wong left his mission and ran back to the Mansion. Finding Lindmer there and relatively well, Wong reported his mission and worriedly asked about Lindmer's state. Lindmer admitted that fighting le Fay had been more demanding that he had expected: Le Fay had possessed an innocent young woman to attack Lindmer, while at the same time placing the latter in danger. Lindmer asked Wong to find the unnamed woman, but he could only provide a portrait he had just drawn and the suggestion that she was probably a university student. Using his skills, Wong discovered that the woman was a university student, Clea Lake. He also found her address and tried to visit, but she had just left without any warning, in the middle of the night and leaving the front door open. Wong phoned the police and hospitals, and discovered that Lake had been accepted in the psychiatry ward of the East Side Hospital, with Strange on duty at that point. When Wong finished his investigation, Lindmer was sleeping, so Wong cooked some breakfast for Lindmer and offered it along with his report—to Lindmer's surprise. With that information, Lindmer decided to go to the hospital, say that he had met Lake and talk with Strange, trying to convince Strange to join his cause by himself. Wong did not go with Lindmer because Wong had personal matters to take care of. Lindmer failed to convince Strange but, when Lake entered into a comma soon afterward, Strange agreed to visit Lindmer at the latter's mansion. During this visit, they continued their previous conversation, with Wong witnessing it. Lindmer explained that Lake should be sleeping in the harmless, lower astral planes but, due to le Fay's interference, she was in the higher astral planes. Strange had a talent to use the magic and he could use it to rescue Lake by travelling to the astral planes. Strange agreed to give it a try, and the attempt worked: Lake woke up from her comma. However, the next day, Strange visited Lindmer and Wong again to tell them that he was a rational man, thus he wanted to know nothing more about that. Wong insisted in speaking his support to his mentor, but Strange decided to leave. Even worse: Naïvely, Strange mistook le Fay (metamorphosed as a cat) for Lindsberg's pet, and helped her enter the house while he was leaving. Le Fay recovered her appearance in front of Wong. Wong generated magic bolts with which he attacked le Fay, but she resisted his strength and defeated him with more powerful magic bolts. Wong fell to the floor, next to a door, with the immediate surrounding burning, and fell unconscious. Then, le Fay defeated and kidnapped Lindmer, and took Strange in an attempt to make him join her side. Strange was aghast at seeing Lindmer being tortured, and he resisted and defeated le Fay. Strange and Lindmer were magically transported to the mansion. Wong woke up, retaining no visible sign of the fire. He ran to see Lindmer and found him laying, but relatively well. Lindmer quickly staged a quick ceremony, with Wong witnessing it, in which Strange accepted to follow the path of magic. The voice of The Ancient One was heard and Strange's robes, given by le Fay, transformed into a new uniform. Besides, a part of Lindmer's mystical power and essence was transferred to Strange, weakening Lindmer and overwhelming Strange. Wong ran to help them and explained Strange what had just happened, and warned him: Strange had the powers from that moment, but he still did not have the knowledge or wisdom to use them. Wong may have continued with Lindmer or he may have left the mansion again. | Powers = * Wong has magic-based powers that allow him to perform the following feats: ** He can feel whenever his friend and mentor Thomas Lindmer is in danger, even if they are in separate places. ** He can generate yellow bolts with which he can attack other wizards. ** He can resist Morgan le Fay's red firing bolts and survive—albeit not necessarily conscious. | Abilities = * Wong has shown a certain skill to find missing people in urban environments, sometimes with not much information and in record time. He is also a cook and can prepare breakfast. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * He is not good enough of a sorcerer to defeat Morgan le Fay in a magic duel. If Wong's initiation was similar to Strange's, then Wong had renounced to having children of his own, to an easy death and to the bliss of ignorance. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In the movie ''Dr. Strange'', Wong is portrayed by actor Clyde Kusatsu of Star Trek fame. *In the comic-book series, Wong is a servant and not a user of magic. Here he is a user of magic, and Lindmer reprimands him when Wong tries to behave as a servant. Unlike the other wizards in the movie, however, Wong does not have exotic clothes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Magicians